<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хочешь? by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), IrhelSol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366564">Хочешь?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020'>fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol'>IrhelSol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В горе и в радости [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хочешь сладких апельсинов?<br/>Хочешь вслух рассказов длинных?<br/>Хочешь я взорву все звезды,<br/>Что мешают спать? (c)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В горе и в радости [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хочешь?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор позволил себе расширить и немного видоизменить путешествие этих двоих<br/>Повествование от драббла к драбблу и мини нелинейно, но каждый текст — самостоятелен и закончен.<br/>Беты: Liliya Re-Niene, error425, за название и саммари, а так же помощь в вычитке спасибо k8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бриз трепал одинокий парус над головой, пахло травами из мешка, йодом и мокрым тряпьём. Лодочка покачивалась на воде, баюкала плеском волн, скрипела снастями: они неторопливо плыли к новому острову, к очередному госпиталю из списка Росинанта. Он больше не собирался тащить Ло к врачам. Что говорить на приеме, Росинант выучил наизусть. И если нет лекарства у светлых умов медицины, то, может, найдётся хоть у кого-то? Он уже отправил на больничную койку пару шарлатанов, но чем чёрт не шутит. Ищите и обрящете, так ведь?<br/>
Ещё жалел, что у него нет фрукта Доффи. Их путешествие было бы в разы быстрее и удобнее, драгоценные дни не ускользали б за край, они могли бы якориться где и когда хотели — полюбоваться закатом или посмотреть на диковинного зверя, даже просто поесть не на бегу. Зайти на ярмарку и запить неудачу чем-нибудь вкусным.</p><p>Фильтр сигареты начал жечь пальцы, Росинант пару раз затянулся и выкинул окурок. Колени затекли, он поудобнее перехватил шубу, в которую завернул наконец задремавшего Ло — он переставал дрожать и хныкать только в ней. Думать, почему горелая, провонявшая табаком куча перьев успокаивала лучше таблеток, Росинант боялся: сразу хотелось оправдать все надежды и ещё страшнее было не справиться. Начал ли малыш Ло ему доверять? Привык? Так нуждался в ком-то рядом, что переступил через себя? Росинант не знал, как помочь, и в итоге решил: по крайней мере он может обнимать Ло, когда становится совсем плохо. Научился угадывать, когда их ждал очередной приступ лихорадки, а когда страшная болезнь отступала. И часто вспоминал те далекие дни, полные голода и побоев, без мамы и по сути без отца, когда только объятия Доффи утешали его, приглушали боль и страх.</p><p>В щёку клюнули солёные брызги. Росинант облизал губы, щурясь на небо: очки он случайно утопил. Глубоко внутри он знал, что торопиться им некуда, и всё сильнее хотел кроме поисков лекарства дать Ло какие-то другие, хорошие воспоминания. Что там требовалось нормальным детям его возраста? Внимание, общение и побольше любви!<br/>
Они были похожи, если подумать. Может, ему самому требовалось чем-то делиться, успеть рассказать все дурацкие байки, описать удивительные места, где он был — и куда постарается свозить Ло. За себя Росинант сомневался, но Ло был обязан выжить. Побывать в Алабасте, стране солнца и песков, фиников и крокодилов. У Нефертари недавно родилась дочка, в честь дня рождения там будет огромный праздник, попасть бы туда! Сплавать на Остров Рыболюдей, увидеть своими глазами русалок и тритонов, чья красота, говорят, словами не описуема, проплыть в смолёном пузыре по морскому дну до Нового мира. Прокатиться на всех аттракционах в парке на Сабаоди. Интересно, понравилась бы Ло сладкая вата? Нормальные дети любят её, а Ло как?<br/>
Он не мог спросить. Ло слабел на глазах, его всё чаще лихорадило, а походная аптечка совсем опустела. Склонившись, Росинант прошептал:<br/>
— Эй, может, поедим супа?<br/>
Из глубин шубы раздалось невнятное мычание, его трудно было трактовать как "да" или "нет". Понял ли Ло заданный вопрос? А что если он откажется? Покормить насильно?<br/>
— Суп опять из консервов? — спустя вечность прошептал Ло, и Росинант ощутил укол совести. У Доффи для них всегда была свежая и вкусная еда.<br/>
— Увы. Но мы уже почти добрались до острова, где сможем поохотиться!<br/>
— Ты…<br/>
— Что?<br/>
Ло не договорил. Эта тишина была неправильной, давила неизвестностью — в качающейся лодке было не понять, дышит ли он ещё? Очнётся ли?<br/>
— Ло? Эй, Ло!<br/>
— Не могу… проснуться.<br/>
— Тебе надо поесть, — убеждённо заключил Росинант и осторожно спустил кокон на дно лодки. Внутри него сонно заворочался Ло, и пока он копался в рюкзаке, выглянул наружу.<br/>
— Опять кинул мне сухари в кружку?<br/>
— Бобы и тушенка! — радостно потряс банкой консервов Росинант. Он думал, что потерял её. Кто-то там наверху им всё-таки благоволил. — Сухари отменяются.<br/>
Ло не ответил — вновь задремал, но этот сон, дьявол дери, не лечил.<br/>
В конце концов Росинант сумел уговорить его поесть. Ло вяло ковырялся в банке, поклёвывая по чуть-чуть, и то и дело отключался. Теперь ненадолго, на секунду, на две, иногда с куском еды во рту. На его месте Росинант уже сто раз подавился бы.<br/>
— Ло, не спи. — он потряс мальчишку за плечо.<br/>
— Да, — через силу согласился Ло. — Говори со мной, Корасон.<br/>
— А? Э… смотри! — Росинант ткнул пальцем вверх. — Нам бы подобрать место для стоянки. Не хотелось бы попасть под дождь.<br/>
— Солнечно же, — буркнул Ло, не открывая глаз. — Какой ещё дождь?<br/>
— Такой. Всякий пират обязан разбираться в погоде.<br/>
— Ну и что ты там разобрал? — после долгой паузы всё-таки спросил Ло, и Росинант порадовался вопросу.<br/>
— Посмотри-ка сюда, видишь облака, похожи на загнутые когти? Это к дождю. Согласись, в море полезно знать погоду заранее. А ещё полезно подучить навигацию по звёздам! И знать приметы, связанные с птицами!<br/>
Ло посопел, мрачно глядя исподлобья колючим горячечным взглядом, еле заметно пожал плечами.<br/>
— Я могу рассказать, — Росинант улыбнулся. — Между прочим...<br/>
— Корасон, подожди, не переводи тему! Ты про облака не закончил.<br/>
— Ага! Ну… ещё есть “рыбья чешуя”. Вон они, кстати. Смотри-смотри. Доффи тебе вообще что рассказывал?<br/>
— Дофламинго знал, что я умру раньше, чем мне это понадобится. — Мрачное молчание, за которое Росинант успел себя трижды обругать, сменилось вздохом. — Ладно, к чему эта твоя чешуя?<br/>
— Похолодает.<br/>
— А вон те? — Ло указал на серую пелену вдалеке. Синяки под его глазами сами были, как грозовые тучи в пасмурном небе: высунувшись наружу, под жиденькое солнце, Ло выглядел ещё хуже. Какой дождь он принесет Росинанту? Слезы?<br/>
Сэнгоку учил его отсекать все лишние мысли, это помогало собраться, не ныть и не разводить сопли, меньше ошибаться в работе, не путаться в ногах. Помогут ли его переживания Ло? Нет. Но исполнительный солдат, бесчувственный и эффективный, тут тоже вряд ли помог бы.<br/>
— Обычный обложняк! — Он порадовался, что рассказ затянул Ло. — Говорю же, погода портится.<br/>
— Ну так греби к берегу.<br/>
— Уже, капитан!<br/>
Ло тихо, задыхаясь, засмеялся, затем закашлялся и затих.<br/>
Надолго.<br/>
— Какие еще будут указания? — позвал Росинант, изображая бравого матроса.<br/>
Ло приоткрыл глаза и несколько секунд непонимающе смотрел. Наконец его лицо ожило в привычной гримаске.<br/>
— Идиот!<br/>
Росинант активно закивал, мол да, ещё какой!<br/>
Сейчас ему и вправду было страшно, но, наверняка, не страшнее чем Ло, а потому стоило делать хоть что-то. Говорить — отлично, ещё он может валять дурака, идти на край света, да хоть продать себя в рабство, если это поможет. Он должен был удержать Ло, должен был спасти.<br/>
Дурак. Хотел использовать мальчишку в своей мести — благородном походе против Чудовища, а сам почти угробил быстрее болезни. И кто тут ещё чудовище!<br/>
— Дурак, я ещё не умер, — просипел Ло и вновь закашлялся. — Не делай такое лицо. А то я тебе клизму поставлю. От панических атак.<br/>
— Как скажешь, Ло. Всё, что захочешь, Ло.<br/>
Он крепче обнял неудобный свёрток, буркнувший что-то очередное обидное, и горячо помолился, чтобы Доффи шевелился с поисками лекарства. Он знал, тот что-то задумал, иначе не стал бы вкладываться так в смертника. Росинант не хотел бы отдавать брату Ло, наверняка плата за спасение будет высока. Но Алабаста, Сабаоди, русалки и все чудеса мира. Сейчас — именно сейчас важнее сохранить Ло жизнь, а с остальным он разберётся.<br/>
Иначе шестой уровень Импел Дауна станет законным наказанием не только Доффи.<br/>
Доффи…<br/>
С третьей попытки Росинант закурил, стряхнул искру с шубы и, поглаживая Ло по волосам, выдохнул дым вместе со всеми ненужными мыслями вслед заходящему солнцу. И энергично погрёб.<br/>
Не лекарство, так укрытие он ещё мог им найти.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>